


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #52

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [55]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clothing, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itsallchaaarrlieful asked you: I was wondering if Blaine had ever had to model for any of Kurt's designs in progress and how that played out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #52

“Kurt, I…don’t think these fit.”

 

“What are you talking about?”  Kurt doesn’t even look up from whatever he’s doing to the hems of the pants Blaine is wearing.

 

Blaine looks down.  The pants he has on are more leggings than proper trousers if he’s being perfectly honestly.  They cling to his body from hips to ankles and he’s afraid to bend for fear of ripping them in half or splitting a seam.  Kurt is kneeling at his feet, nose scrunched in concentration as he deftly handles sharp pins with enough skill that Blaine never worries about getting poked.  The fabric is a deep maroon and slick against his skin and he’s sure it’s expensive, despite how thin it is.

 

The pants are ridiculously tight, who is he even kidding?  They don’t just cling to him; it’s almost like they’re painted on.  He’d struggled into them in the first place, forcing them up his thighs and worrying for a moment if they’d even clear his ass.  But he’d gotten them zipped and buttoned and Kurt had dropped to his knees to work on getting the hems to fall exactly where he wanted them to at Blaine’s ankles.

 

But no amount of tailoring can adjust how…inappropriate the pants are.

 

“Kurt…”

 

Kurt looks up.  His eyes are a pale blue and his lips are reddened from where he’s been chewing on them as he focused.  It’s sexier than it has any right to be.  “Yes?”

 

“They’re…they show… _everything_.”  Blaine gestures helplessly to his crotch and blushes furiously.  There’s no getting around it.  The pants do absolutely nothing to conceal the shape of his cock beneath the fabric.  If anything they highlight it.   He’s pretty sure by the sly glimmer in Kurt’s eyes that’s exactly what he was going for.

 

“Blaine, this is _fashion_.” Kurt’s lips twitch and his fingers are warm against the naked bones of Blaine’s ankles.

 

“Where am I going to wear these?  I can’t wear these in public.”  Blaine feels like anyone could tell he’s circumcised.

 

Kurt blinks slowly.  “Oh, I never said you were going out in public in them.”  He hands slide up Blaine’s calves and Blaine can feel his heart pounding in his throat.  “These are just for me.”

 

It takes Kurt a lot less time to get the pants off of Blaine than it took him to get them on.


End file.
